


won't be afraid of being sweet to ourselves

by text



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, girl!1d, lirry-centric, they are all dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text
Summary: "Liam," Harry says, "I think I'm ready."  Liam helps Harry cut her hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "sleepy tigers" by her space holiday

"Harry, get off of me," Liam whines as Harry's situated herself fully onto her lap, realizing she's not going to move.

"Liam," Harry says, in what Liam thinks is probably the most faux-serious voice she's ever heard. "I think I'm ready."

"I'm afraid I can't cut your hair if you're sitting on me," Liam laughs. "Do you want to take a picture of it while it's long?"

Harry nods, making a grab at Liam's phone, which was left discarded on the couch. As Harry's bent over, Liam runs her fingers through Harry's long curls, mussing them up for the last time until Harry manages to grow it out long again. "All of this, huh?" Liam asks, twirling her finger around a lock of brown hair.

"Yes, please," Harry hands Liam her phone and faces her back towards her, eagerly waiting for her to take the picture. "Liam, stop playing with my hair," she says, even though she tilts her head back, wanting Liam's fingers back on her scalp.

Liam sighs, withdrawing her hand to take a photo. "I think I miss it already. Would you like a pixie cut, love?"

She wrinkles her nose up. "Too short. Louis would probably look better with one."

"Probably, yeah," Liam considers. "We'll cut her's next."

"Don't think she'll let us touch it," Harry says. They both laugh. Harry presses a wet kiss on Liam's cheek, pulling her up from the couch. "C'mon, let's go!"

  
  
  


Liam digs through the sink cabinet for the hairdressing kit. Harry sits down on the stool placed in the bathroom, restless, constantly moving to adjust her posture. A towel is draped across her shoulders. Her hair is slightly damp from washing it beforehand. Liam had told her to use tons of conditioner.

She blinks at her reflection in the mirror, pinching one of her longer curls with two fingers.

Liam puts the supplies on the counter. She strokes Harry's hair, delicately sweeping strands away from her face. "You excited?"

"Very," Harry affirms, nodding. "I don't want to see it until you're done."

Liam laughs. "If you say so. Tilt your head back a bit and sit still."

Harry closes her eyes and follows her instructions, although remaining fidgety. Liam runs a comb through her hair and makes sure to not be too rough, but Harry doesn't particularly mind if the teeth of the comb get stuck.

"Do you think Niall would like it if I my hair was short like hers?" Harry asks.

"I'm sure she would," Liam agrees. She gathers Harry's hair and ties a rubber band around it into a low ponytail.

Harry hears Liam pick up the scissors and her hands involuntarily ball up into fists, holding her breath as Liam finally cuts off her hair.

Her head feels lighter when Liam runs the comb through it one more time. "Oh my God," Harry says under her breath. Liam does a few more snips to even it out. She hums a little song, and Harry feels herself smiling.

"Alright," Liam says. Harry feels her hands on her shoulders, "Time to blow-dry."

The dryer is loud and over the noise Harry hears her heartbeat pounding in her ears, eager to see the final product. "Liam," Harry says.

"Yes?" She switches off the hairdryer.

"Can I see now?"

"You can, but I'm not finished yet."

Harry purses her lips, choosing to wait. Liam turns the dryer back on again, feeling some of the heat against her skin. Liam turns it off when her hair is completely dry, styling it with her fingers and sometimes with the comb.

"Are you done?"

"Almost," Liam says, voice sounding distant. "Need to find something, first."

"Hurry," Harry calls back.

Liam returns almost immediately. Harry hears her clicking open a hair clip, putting it through a part close to her face before she closes it. Liam's hands rest on Harry's shoulders.

"You can look."

Harry opens her eyes. Behind her, Liam almost looks apprehensive, as if she's anticipating Harry wouldn't appreciate it.

Harry breaks into a grin. "Liam! I love it!"

"You do?"

"Yes." Harry stands up and hugs Liam, ignoring her protests. "I love it and I love you."

"You do look good," Liam says.

"And it's because of you," Harry presses a quick kiss to Liam's mouth, turning to properly look at herself in the mirror. Her hair now stops at her shoulders, the shortest parts curling slightly behind her ears, framing her face well. The hair clip is purple. Giddy with pent up energy, she kisses Liam again. "Thank you."

  
  
  


They tidy up the bathroom and Liam asks if Harry wants to send a picture to Louis and Niall of her new look.

"Nope," Harry shakes her head, unused to the new sensation of having shorter hair. She's been touching it all afternoon but it still feels a lot like someone else's head. "Want them to see for themselves."

"Louis's gonna yell at us," Liam giggles. Harry pulls her in closer. There's always been a comforting warmth to Liam that's easy to get attached to. "She's always liked your hair long, you know."

"Yeah, well," Harry closes her eyes. "I guess she'll have to deal with it."

  
  
  


Harry's watching Netflix reruns at midnight until Louis and Niall come home. Liam has politely declined Harry's offer to cuddle on the couch to retire for the night.

Niall walks through the door of their flat first with a bag of groceries occupying each hand. She stares at Harry. "Hey."

Harry's eyes brighten. "Hello."

"Niall, why're you standing in the doorway like a -" Louis's eyes widen once she enters the flat. "What the fuck."

"Do you like it?" Harry asks. "Be honest."

"Looks good," Niall approves with a thumbs-up, joining Harry on the couch after she puts away the groceries in the kitchen. "The clip is cute."

"Louis?"

"Average at best. When will it be curly again?"

"I don't know. The next time I wash it?"

Louis purses her lips and squints at Harry and tilts her head. Beside her, Niall laughs. "I think she's still getting used to it."

"Of course I am. Do you expect me not to when Haz looks so different?"

"Different-good or different-bad?" Harry asks.

Louis frowns. "I don't know!"

"Don't worry, Harry, she likes it," Niall assures.

Harry flashes them a smile before deciding to flee to Liam's room.

  
  
  


"Harry?" Liam asks once Harry walks in. Harry flops onto her bed, laughing breathily when they kiss.

"They came home and they said they like it."

Liam raises an eyebrow. "That's good. Even Louis?"

"She said she doesn't know. But Niall said that means it's good."

"Lou's a bit complicated," Liam remarks. "You feeling alright, though?"

"Yes," Harry nods, eliciting an happy, encouraging sound when Liam starts playing with her hair, pulling her in for a cuddle. "I'm perfect."


End file.
